


Take it or leave it

by wntr_sldr



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wntr_sldr/pseuds/wntr_sldr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for my hc_bingo card, 'taking care of somebody' prompt.<br/>beta'd by not_who_we_are ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take it or leave it

“All right. Bed. You’re not going anywhere but to bed.” Steve pushes Bucky back to bed and gently forces him to lie down again. He covers him with a warm blanket and swears to God that if Bucky tries to escape one more time he’ll tie him down. He swears this aloud so that Bucky will know what will happen if he keeps behaving like a child.

“I want to go anywhere but _not_ bed, Rogers,” Bucky rolls his eyes like it’s annoying to be taken care of. “I’m not that sick, you heard what the doctor said,” he catches the remote control and turns the TV on. 

“He says it’s the flu, which means you have to rest for awhile.”

“What about the mission—“ He’s interrupted by the spoon full of some yellow liquid that looks like medicine—he hopes it’s medicine—in his mouth. He looks a little angry to Steve. “I hate it when you treat me like a child.”

“If you didn’t act like one, I wouldn’t need to treat you like this,” he smiles at the shorter man and turns around to go. Before he leaves, he stops, “Don’t worry about the mission, we sent your girlfriend to take care of it.”

Bucky feels instantly uncomfortable, like the guilt just became solid and it’s trying to smash him against the bed. They don’t talk about the past they shared together, and they certainly don’t talk about Natasha. 

Steve didn’t try to get Bucky back, and he promised himself that he never would. A part of him wishes that his complicated relationship with Bucky was nothing but a misunderstanding, a high-risk confusion that might have torn them apart. But he thanks God it didn’t. Steve likes to think this kind of situation happens all the time, with everyone. You have complex feelings about someone, you make bad decisions and end up in a complicated scenario. The only thing good thing to come of it is that their friendship is finally settled. It’s only friendship, they agree. Mutual feelings of friendship and nothing else. But... to tell the truth, Steve misses Bucky in his bed, though he won’t admit it even to himself.

“Okay. That’s... good, I guess,” he clears his throat. “Thank you, Steve.”

Steve sighs, not turning around to face Bucky. “What for?”

“For being my friend.”

God, it shouldn’t hurt like this, Steve thinks, trying his best to not lose it in front of Bucky. He accomplishes that by saying “You’re welcome, buddy,” and walks away, closing the door behind him.  
It hurts in a good way when he thinks about it. It’s like a warming in his heart, because it’s always great to hear those words from a friend. Steve reminds himself that just because he and Bucky love each other, they don’t want to fuck each other. All of that’s true. Steve indeed misses Bucky in his bed, but to lie down with him and hold him, that’s all. He doesn’t miss the sexual relationship with Bucky, he misses being loved. No one ever loved him as much as Bucky did.


End file.
